Soft (like a kitten)
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Porque después de todo, incluso él podía ser suave y tierno como un gatito. - Sting x Millianna :D COMENTEN


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni alguno de sus personajes. La obra corresponde al increíble Hiro Mashima, quien está poniendo mucho material para mentes **_**shipeadoras**_** como las mías.**

**Advertencia: LEMON, si con letras mayúsculas para no oír de reclamos en caso de perturbaciones xD.**

**Posible OOC… ¡Lo siento! D;**

**El nombre de la Obra está inspirado a base de una imagen. Ojalá no me demanden U._.**

**.**

— Dialogo.

— _Susurro._

"_Pensamientos"._

_«FlashBack»_

**.**

**.**_**Soft (Like a kitten).**_

**.**

Tomó el envase de pasta congelada entre sus manos, verificando la fecha de vencimiento del producto y el precio del mismo, sonrió y lo cargar en la canastilla que llevaba colgando su brazo. Sus pasos retomaron la marcha por el largo pasillo del supermercado, balanceando la corta falta fucsia con detalles en negro que llevaba puesta, mientras una sonrisa hacia brillar su felino rostro al hacerse la imagen de su deliciosa pasta con salsa de atún. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente ante la idea.

Detuvo sus pasos y se volvió para mirar el único envase de pasta en su canastilla y luego su mirada fue a parar en el refrigerador que contenía a los demás productos. Se giró sobre sus pies y volvió hacia la sección de pastas congeladas y así tomar dos envases más. Después de todo, la costumbre le decía que al llegar su departamento ella no se encontraría sola.

Finalmente, cruzó la esquina de aquella sección y sus ojos se toparon con los de una mujer pelirroja que venía en dirección contraria a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al caer en cuenta que la mujer le resultaba demasiado familiar solo por una razón. Y al igual que la sorpresa expresada en la castaña, una sonrisa se dibujo en la mujer al reconocerla de igual manera.

— ¡Millianna! –saludó acercándose hacia ella, mas la menor, no esperó a pensar dos veces para abalanzarse contra su amiga de la infancia, abrazándola con toda la añoranza que sentía.

— ¡Er-nee! –Vociferó con emoción. -¡¿Qué haces en Crocus?! –dijo al separarse un poco de la dama vestida de traje muy casual.

— He venido por asuntos laborales y estaré unos días más. –Comentó señalándose el traje formal que traía puesto. -No sabía que vivías en esta ciudad.

— De hecho, lo hago desde hace un año y medio. Decidí mudarme aquí para estudiar en Mermaid Heel.

Y entre tanto las jóvenes se ponían al día con respecto a sus años sin verse de forma animada y manteniendo aquella emoción juvenil de cuando ambas aún vivían en las remotas tierras de Caelum, el tiempo fue circulando sorpresivamente rápido, mas cuando ambas acabaron con sus respectivas compras, ya se disponían a marcharse cada una por su lado, la voz de Erza hizo voltear a la menor.

— Millianna, ¿vives por aquí cerca?

— Si. Nuestro departamento esta unas cuadras de aquí. –Dijo señalando la calle por donde se hallaba su dirección.

— ¿Nuestro? -preguntó curiosa de saber con quién compartía su amiga, y al hacerlo, Millianna cayó en cuenta de que no le había detallado con precisión el estilo de vida que estaba llevando en Crocus desde hace un año y medio.

— Si... Es decir, es mío pero Sting, un amigo mio, suele aparecer de improvisto y creo que hasta se siente más cómodo en mi departamento que en su propia casa. -Sonrió divertida al relatar al mencionado rubio, recordando lo gracioso que suele verse al despertar, con aquel cabello rebelde y su acentuado ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sting...Eucliffe? –preguntó con cierta desconfianza, esperando que no sea el mismo, pero al recibir el asentimiento por parte de la castaña al igual que su confusión, Erza tensó un poco su mandíbula. –Lo conozco, pues es el primo de una amiga mía. -se apresuró a explicar. Calló un momento y luego el rostro de Erza se alzó de tono en un sonrojo tan acentuado como el pigmento de su cabellera. -¿A-Acaso tu y él...? ¿Ustedes ya…?

La pregunta estaría de más si la castaña, al oír aquella pregunta y ver la reacción en su amiga, no atinara a un palpitante sonrojo, balbuceando cosas incoherentes al respecto.

Erza al alejar los pensamientos indecoros entre su amiga y el rubio, volvió a su semblante sobrio y preocupado por la más joven. Conocía lo suficiente a Sting como para saber lo único que él buscaba en chicas como Millianna. La simple idea de que aquel maldito pudiese utilizarla de esa manera, la enervaba y estaba dispuesta a ir en busca suya para hacerlo pagar. Trató de tranquilizar la tensión y así mirar a Millianna, atinando a decir.

— No quiero inmiscuirme en tu vida, Milliana, pero conozco a Sting lo suficiente… Y sé que no es alguien apropiado para ti. –La castaña dejó sus balbuceos en el instante en que Erza volvió a hablar, oyéndola atentamente y algo en su interior la incomodó al oír sus palabras. –Quizá esté equivocada, pero Sting no se caracteriza por ser una persona amigable ni mucho menos comprensivo a lo que mujeres se trata. –Finalizó la pelirroja, esperando que sus palabras pudieran convencer a su amiga.

La castaña observó a la ejecutiva para luego desviar la mirada a otro punto mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños cargando con las bolsas de sus compras.

— No cabe duda que también pensaba eso cuando llegue aquí y conocí a Sting. Fue una persona muy grosera cuando traté con él. Es una persona muy engreída, gruñona, terca y orgullosa. Recordarlo me enerva muchas veces, pero… -Millianna dejó de apretar sus puños y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sorprendiendo a Erza. -Al igual que él, yo también cometí errores durante toda mi vida. No trato de defenderlo ni nada, es un canalla, lo sé. Pero cuando la gente me pregunta de donde provengo, se alejan de mí al mencionarles Caelum… De seguro también te sucedió, Er-nee. Ese pueblo es de mala muerte y todo el mundo evita a los que salieron de él. Sting… Él no me miró con extrañeza cuando se lo dije, ni tampoco le importó todo lo que llegué a hacer estando en Caelum… Él sabe lo que viví porque comprende el dolor del rechazo y la soledad. –Erza no cabía en la sorpresa de oír aquellas palabras por parte de ella, la niña inmadura e infantil que recordaba. —Sting no me recrimina nada, en lo absoluto. Hay veces en que creo que encuentra comprensión en mí y muchas veces… -se sonrojo un poco. –deja atrás aquella imagen que se empecina en mantener.

La pelirroja no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver a aquella Millianna tan diferente a la que Caelumn había acogido. Bajó la mirada con cierta culpa, porque la única que no comprendía la situación era ella misma. Caelum era un pueblo de pocos recursos, donde la delincuencia era parte de la rutina, envolviendo a todos sus habitantes dentro de una lucha de supervivencia; la vida que tuvieron tanto Erza como Millianna y muchos otros amigos suyos, niños desamparados, era demasiado dura. Enfrentaban la cruda realidad desde que tenían uso de consciencia. Comprendía a Millianna. También a Erza le costó ganarse un lugar dentro de Magnolia cuando su procedencia hacía alusión a un pueblo como Caelum y el sufrimiento de sentir el rechazo de las personas junto con la soledad que ésta provocaba, era agobiante.

Erza sonrió por lo bajo al comprender la situación en la que se hallaba su querida amiga. Encontrar a alguien que en lugar de señalarla con el dedo, le tendiese una mano con comprensión, era algo inigualable. Ella lo sabía porque también encontró personas quienes la querían por lo que era. Una oleada de emoción recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja al rememorar a sus amigos y a cierto peliazulado quien lo estaba esperando en el hotel donde se hospedaba, por lo que se acercó a Millianna y tomándola por sorpresa, la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

— ¿Er-nee? –Preguntó sorprendida.

— Estás creciendo, Millianna y eso me reconforta. –dijo en un murmuro, haciendo que la castaña amante de los gatos, correspondiera el abrazo. El abrazo se rompió un momento después y Erza volvió a hablar. -Estaré hospedada en Honey Bone hasta este viernes. Avísame cuando podemos salir a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro. –Dijo para despedirse de Erza meciendo su mano y así las dos amigas volvieron a separarse para dirigirse hacia sus respectivos destinos cuando la luna se alzaba de a poco en el cielo.

Millianna iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos con una cierta incomodidad latente en ella, como si algo no estuviese del todo bien. Aquella sensación la persiguió incluso al llegar a su departamento, pero al encontrar los zapatos deportivos correspondientes a cierto Eucliffe dispuestos en la entrada, provocó que aquella incomodidad sea opacada por la misma ansiedad que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Sonrió con emoción y un poco de diversión. Ya se le había hecho costumbre llegar a casa y encontrarlo viendo la tv, asaltando su refrigerador o incluso dándose un baño. Y con él iba su inseparable gato café, a quien ella adoraba y mimaba. No sabía si debía agradecer que Sting no se inmiscuyera a su departamento por la ventana de forma sorpresiva o que la casera era muy compresiva por lo que ya no había llamado a la policía a causa de un "acosador empedernido". Eso si sería un problema.

Dejó las cosas en la cocina y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación. Había llegado al supermercado luego de la universidad y necesitaba darse una ducha, pero al ingresar a su cuarto, encontró al rubio acostado en su cama con nada más que sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, mientras que sobre él descansaba su pequeño gato, Lector.

Se acercó en puntillas para no hacer ningún ruido, observando con detenimiento el rostro dormido del hombre, mientras unas hebras rubias caían sobre su rostro. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al hallar dormido a su acompañante de todas las noches, pero no podía culparlo. A diferencia suya, él ya había culminado sus estudios universitarios y su día se reducía al trabajo que ejercía en Sabertooth, una de las empresas más importante en todo el país de Fiore como internacionalmente.

Acomodó los mechones rebeldes para así, besar la frente del hombre. Aunque se quedó un momento de esa manera. Estando dormido era la única manera en que ella se sentía libre de expresar aquel cariño que él le producía, porque de no ser así, el ego del hombre subía hasta por los cielos y la llamaba 'suya' y cosas como esas que no se dejaba permitir gracias al carácter liberal y despreocupado que poseía la amante de los gatos.

Finalmente, acarició al pequeño Lector dormido sobre el pecho de su amo, feliz de verlo nuevamente. Y así, se puso de pié para dirigir sus pasos hacia la puerta del baño con que contaba su cuarto. Quería darse un placentero baño con agua suficientemente caliente para relajar la tensión de todo ese día.

Se quitó la blusa negra que traía puesta, quedándose de esta manera solo con su falda y su brasier negro cuyos dibujos eran de lindos gatitos rosas. Se miro al espejo y suspiró.

_« ¿Acaso tu y él...?»_

Al recordar la pregunta que Erza le había hecho al respecto, esa sensación incómoda de hace un momento volvió a querer hacerse en ella. Levantó la vista hacia el espejo que tenía enfrente y se observó detenidamente. _¿Qué eran Sting y ella?_ Responder esa pregunta la aterraba por alguna razón desconocida. Quizá porque sabía la respuesta y a pesar de ello, no deseaba aceptarlo.

No, Sting era solo un amigo. La única persona quien la comprendía perfectamente y la hacía sentirse ella misma.

"_¿Yo misma? ¿En verdad soy yo cuando estoy con él?"_ Fue su pensamiento mientras se mordía su uña. _"¿Por qué estoy pensando demasiado en el tema? Sting y yo… Compartimos una intimidad diferente a la de una pareja de enamorados, por supuesto. Él no está enamorado de mí y eso hace que yo tampoco…"_

— Yo…

— ¿Has llegado recién? -la ronca voz de Sting ingresando al baño junto a ella, le provocaron pegar un respingo. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y rapidez de lo habitual y provocó que un extraño pudor se hiciera con ella.

Sting la miraba confundido mientras se fregaba los ojos, recomponiéndose de la pequeña siesta que había tomado antes de que ella llegara. Dio un bostezo al aire y la observó detenidamente, sintiendo que aquella imagen lo despertó por completo. Sonrió al verla sonrojada.

— ¿Son nuevas? –Preguntó fijándose en sus sostenes. Millianna bajó la mirada hasta donde él estaba mirando y el sonrojo aumentó enormemente. Había olvidado que estaba a medio vestir, al igual que él.

— ¡Sting, ¿por qué no tocas para entrar?! -dijo alterada tapándose el brasier al cruzarse de brazos. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese momento y era algo impropio de ella, siendo consciente de que no es la primera vez que él la veía de esa manera.

Sting, por su parte, no comprendía que sucedía, más adoraba molestarla y hacer que se sonroje hasta el límite. Y el límite era la cama y ella bajo de él. El Eucliffe bufó divertido mientras una sonrisa seductora delineó sus labios y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, provocando que paulatinamente, la muchacha retrocediera hasta que el lavabo le impidió seguir retrocediendo. Los ojos del rubio la desnudaban y ella no podía hacer otra cosa desesperarse así que su única alternativa estaba en girarse para darle la espalda.

— C-Creí que estabas durmiendo… -Dijo de manera insegura la muchacha, mientras pensaba una manera de alejarse de él. Estaba tan confusa que su cercanía le hacía perder la condura de a poco. Si cedía, el cargo de consciencia la perseguiría.

— Lo estaba, pero creí sentir tu aroma, por lo que te busqué. Claro que soy un bruto y no toqué para entrar… ¿Quieres que de ahora en más lo haga? _Será un placer..._ -Dijo lo susurrándolo de una manera tan sensual que a Millianna se le puso la piel de gallina, pero eso solo fue el inicio. Las experimentadas manos de Sting se adentraron por debajo de sus brazos y apresaron sus senos bajo sus grandes palmas, mientras apegaba su vientre abultado contra la espalda de la joven, causando que de los labios de ella se escapara un gemido por la sorpresa. –_Dime… _-susurró con los labios puestos contra el cuello de Millianna. -_¿Te gusta que las toque de esta manera...?_ -Fue masajeando sus senos por encima de la fina tela del sostén, sonriendo satisfecho de ver como Millianna respiraba con dificultad y ya no luchaba por alejarse de su, ahora, erecto miembro. -_¿O te gusta asi?_

Al decir aquello, Millianna arqueó la espalda cuando los dedos de Sting pellizcaron sus pezones y los estironeaba de a poco, casi friccionándolos sabrosamente, robándose de sus labios un gritillo de sorpresa y dolor, tensándose de inmediato y aumentando de esta manera la excitación en ambos.

— ¡E-Eres muy bruto! -se quejó la muchacha, mas al hacerlo, sintió los dientes del rubio mordiendo el nodulo de su oreja derecha, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas que sentía de entregarse al placer.

De un momento a otro, Sting la hizo girar para quedar frente a ella, cerrando la distancia entre ambos con sus labios apresando los de Millianna en un beso profundo pero lento. Como a ella le gustaba.

Y fue aquel tacto lo cual hizo que la joven fuese cediendo y cerrara los ojos para así entreabrir los labios, dando ingreso a la lengua insaciable del rubio. Aquel beso se robó su oxigeno gracias a la profundidad con la cual lo ejercían, excitándolos con cada roce de lenguas y cada mordida que daban a los labios del contrario. Las manos de Millianna fueron hacia el cabello alborotado de Sting mientras este acariciaba las nalgas de la chica con suavidad, aventurando a sus manos por debajo de la falda de la chica y palpando también su intimidad, comprobando lo húmeda que ya estaba.

Aquel tacto desvergonzado que sacaba lo peor de ella hizo que Milliana profundizara aún más el beso y de ésta manera, apegara su vientre contra la notoria erección en Sting, aún por debajo de sus jeans. Entonces, ella dirigió sus tiernas manos hasta el botón que apresaba la erección de Sting, bajando el cierre como también descendiendo un poco la prenda, dejando a la vista cuan duro estaba. Las pequeñas manos de Millianna recorrieron el camino que habia entre el abdomen de Sting y su vientre.

— _¿Q-Que ha-haces...?_ –pregunto en un susurro ronco separándose un poco de los labios de Millianna, enfocando su atención en las manos de la muchacha, las cuales estaban muy cerca de su notorio miembro. Sting iba a objetar algo, pero las manos de la menor subieron hasta el rostro de Sting y lo acercó al suyo para besarlo, pero cuando Eucliffe cedió ante los labios de Millianna, ella fue frotando su vientre contra su erección, haciéndolo con una lentitud tortuosa, degustando a su paso como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba y sus manos apresaban sus nalgas con fuerza, oyendo de entre medio de aquel beso los gruñidos de excitación que Millianna le causaba.

— _Ngh... Sabes cómo dominarme. _-susurró al romper el beso y alejarla de su cuerpo gracias a que aquel roce le causaría un orgasmo apresurado. -Eres peligrosa... _Millianna_. -lo dijo con la voz áspera, mirándola con aquellos ojos ante los cuales ella se sentía desnuda pero terriblemente deseada.

Y entonces, los pasos de Sting se iniciaron de vuelta a la habitación, tomando a Millianna de la muñeca sin ejercer tanta fuerza, dirigiéndola hacia la cama, pero antes de hacerla sentar al borde de esta, él desabrochó su falda dejando que esta cayera al suelo, así como también lo hizo con sus propios pantalones. Sting la miró sonriendo con autosuficiencia al verla tan sonrojada, como si fuese la primera vez que se entregaría a él.

Una vez sentada sobre la cama, él posiciono sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Millianna.

— ¿Sting? –Preguntó confusa, pero no tardó en oír nuevamente la voz del hombre.

— Lector te ha echado mucho de menos... -habló dirigiendo sus manos tras la espalda de la joven para desprender su brasier, mandándolo lejos.

— _¿Solo Lector lo ha hecho?_ –preguntó en un hilillo de voz, externalizando sus pensamientos, sin despegar la vista de aquellos orbes celestes, esperando oír la respuesta de su acompañante.

Mas el no respondió, simplemente mantuvo aquella sonrisa juguetona y la recostó sobre la cama, apresándola contra esta. Los labios del Eucliffe fueron depositando un camino de besos sobre el abdomen de Millianna, sacando de ella mil y un suspiros, pero a pesar del placer que ejercía sobre ella, Millianna no lo disfrutaba como en ocasiones anteriroes.

Adoraba sentir los labios de Sting por todo su cuerpo, pero aquella emoción no la dejaba respirar y la tensaba. Sting notó aquel cambio en ella, porque sus besos parecieran no ejercer el mismo efecto que antes. Él conocía perfectamente todos los lugares donde la sensibilidad de la joven se acumulaba y la hacía llegar al orgasmo con simples caricias, mordidas y besos. Él sabía que el problema no eran sus métodos, sino que algo le sucedía y quizá fue el silencio que él prolongó.

— Si no te hubiese extrañado, hacer esto mientras contengo mi erección habría sido fácil. –pronunció muy a pesar del orgullo que lo revestía, haciendo que la castaña buscara su mirada celestina, asombrada y ciertamente aliviada al oírle decir eso; pero al sentir como uno de sus pezones era presa de aquellos labios que la volvían loca, la hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando gemidos entrecortados gracias a las descargas provocadas por Eucliffe.

Sting engullía uno de los senos de Millianna, degustando como su sabor y aroma se apoderaban de sus sentidos. Lamió la punta del pezón y luego sus dientes lo presionaron ligeramente, arrancando un gritillo de dolor y sorpresa por parte de la chica gato.

— ¡Ah! ¡Que no es goma de mascar, maldición! -regañó molesta, mas solo logro que el rubio riese abiertamente y al oírlo, ella también sonrió con soltura.

— El día en que te deje de gustar sentir mis dientes en tu cuerpo, será el mismo en que deje de hacerlo. -Pronunció sensualmente mordiendo el abdomen de la joven. Sting apresó las caderas de Milliana y abrió sus largas piernas, colocándose en medio de ellas para después, pasear su dedo índice a través de la ingle en la muchacha.

— _Nnh... A-Alejate de ahi..._ -trato de decir, más su orden perdió credibilidad al decirlo con voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada.

— Ey, tienes el tatuaje de Mermaid Heel y ¿te molesta que deje mi marca? -negó con la cabeza de forma cínica. -Lo siento… Me perteneces y te lo recordare con cada chupón y mordida que deje en ti. -dicho esto, aproximó su rostro hasta el interior de su pierna derecha, besándola profundamente y mordisqueando esa parte con ahincó, hasta dejar la marca que decía pertenecerla.

— _S-Sting…_ -lo nombró débilmente, pero aquello solo lo alentó para adentrarse aun mas a su zona baja. -¡Sting! ¡Aah! -la lengua del rubio se fue adentrando en la intimidad de Millianna de una manera lenta y profunda, de la manera en que sabia volvía loca a la castaña.

Millianna enterraba sus uñas en la cama, tratando de aguantar las oleadas de placer que él le provocaba. Su sexo húmedo, acabó por correrse aún más con cada lamida y cada caricia que Sting aplicaba a sus piernas.

La erección de Sting era tanta que el dolor era inaplicable, y aquello no se solucionaba al oír los deliciosos gemidos que Millianna exhalaba ni sentir su orgasmo en la boca. Ya no iba a poder contenerse por mucho tiempo de ser así, por lo que dio una última lamida al sexo de la castaña y se enderezó sobre sus rodillas, relamiéndose los labios con parsimonia, mientras una muy sonrojada Millianna lo miraba suplicante y avergonzada. Sting ansiaba ver aquella mirada en Millianna, apreciando su tez colorada por la excitación, cegada por el placer y deseosa por más.

Antes de que Sting pudiese mover una pieza más, Millianna se reincorporó sobre el colchón, llamando la atención y molestia del hombre, mas las manos de la joven estudiante fueron directo a los bóxers del rubio, bajándolos y examinando la gran erección en él. Millianna elevó una mirada pícara hacia la de un confundido Sting, quien abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir como las pequeñas manos de la castaña tomaron su miembro entre ellas, acariciándolo superficialmente para después acercarlo a su rostro y pasar su lengua por la punta de Sting. Un recorrido eléctrico azotó la zona baja del Eucliffe, quien no podía negarse a los labios y a la lengua de una Millianna excitada.

Un poco de su semen se escapó de la punta y eso le bastó a Sting como para tomar una decisión. El Eucliffe tomó las manos de Millianna y las alejó de su duro miembro luego tumbarla sobre la cama nuevamente, sorprendiéndola.

— N-No creo que sea conveniente hacer… Eso… Ahora, no. -Dijo Sting forzosamente ya que era consciente de que si Millianna lo complacía de esa manera, el no podría contenerse y lo último que deseaba era asustarla. Él la conocía y sabía que el sexo burdo y animal no iban con ella y él estaba cansado de follar si no era con ella, por lo que buscaba siempre adaptarse a su ritmo, a uno que a él también enloquecía porque solamente ella lograba hacerlo de una manera única y el cual Sting anhelaba. Eucliffe la miró a los ojos y halló en sus orbes la total comprensión de la joven, quien le sonrió con ternura.

Quizá fue la excitación del momento o algo semejante pero Sting nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en ese preciso momento. Se detuvo un momento a observarla, delineando con atención sus facciones felinas, las cuales lo encandilaban muchas veces. Millianna causaba tantas cosas en él que comenzaba a preguntarse por qué tardó meses en ver a la chica como alguien más que la molesta e inmadura niña nueva en la ciudad. Aquel recuerdo y la imagen que tenía bajo suyo provocaron que los labios del rubio buscaran los de la muchacha con desesperación, besándola lenta y cariñosamente. Millianna se sorprendió al principio pero no tardó en corresponder con todo el cariño que Sting despertaba en ella y del que ella se sentía capaz de despertar en él.

Si, hace un año y medio jamás se hubiese imaginado estar de aquella manera con el prepotente Eucliffe, el hombre más posesivo y egoísta que pudo haber conocido. Sin embargo...

Él le demostró que no es lo que aparenta, que había mucho más tras aquel porte de autosuficiencia, prepotencia y orgullo que se empecinaba en mantener de pie.

— M-Millianna... -nombró él separándose un poco de sus labios, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello de la joven, deleitándose con su aroma. _-D-Déjame hacerte el amor…_ -susurró contra su piel, conquistando cada parte en ella, causando que una gran sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

— _Sólo a ti pertenezco, Sting._ -susurró acariciando las hebras doradas del muchacho, haciéndolo sonreír con sinceridad, como jamás lo había hecho.

Él nunca le había pedido aquello, solo lo hacía porque creía que ella le pertenecía. Ella nunca le había dicho pertenecerle, porque temía entregarse completamente a él en vano. Pero esa vez, ambos eran conscientes de la realidad que los unía.

Sting se acomodó entre las piernas de Millianna, para así guiar a su miembro hasta la intimidad de la menor, introduciéndolo de a poco pero causando en ambos una oleada de placer que los hizo gemir. Los brazos de Sting se colocaron a cada lado de ella para sostenerse y así, fue metiendo su pene en ella, intentando adentrarse lo suficiente para después comenzar a moverse.

— _Ngh... A-Ah... Más..._ Más adentro... -decía Millianna apresando las caderas del hombre con sus piernas, para así moverse de tal manera que la penetración se vuelva más profunda.

— ¿N-No que era m-muy bruto? -preguntó Sting con una sonrisa pícara en rostro al comenzar a moverse.

— Lo eres... -Sentenció sonrojada, respirando cada vez con más dificultad, entregándose a aquel placer como nunca antes lo había hecho y sintiéndose como si fuese la primera vez. -_S-Sting... A-Amh..._

Las embestidas fueron subiendo de nivel, pero a pesar de que él tratara de contenerse, ella parecía hacer todo lo posible por prohibírselo, ya que sus manos inquietas buscaban alentarlo y su lengua se inmiscuía en su boca con lujuria ante cada beso. Aquello parecería ser una tortura para el Eucliffe, mas comprendió que Millianna se estaba entregando a él como jamás lo había hecho antes, ya que esa vez lo hacía con plena sinceridad. Y él, podía hacerle el amor sin ocultarle quien era en verdad, cuidado de ella y sentirla hasta en lo más profundo de su ser.

Millianna sin poder contener aquellas embestidas que la llegaban a lo profundo de su ser, sus manos atrajeron el cuerpo de Sting al suyo, apegando sus senos al torso plano del hombre, sintiendo su piel sudada frotarse contra la propia y el aroma de ambos compenetrando sus sentidos. Las uñas de la joven buscaron la espalda del rubio y se abrazaron a su piel, dejando la hendidura de su filo en él. Y fue aquel tacto de desesperación lo que desató aún más el placer en el Eucliffe.

— ¡M-Milia...na...! -gemía el hombre muy cerca del oído ajeno. -¡Ah! Eres tan... Estrecha... -Los gemidos de Sting emocionaban a la chica, comprendiendo por que él siempre le pedía que gimiese su nombre.

La idea de pertenecerle a Sting era excitante, ser solo de él y corresponder a su deseo. Sin embargo, nunca se había puesto a analizar la idea de que Sting fuese suyo y de nadie más, que encontrase lo que buscaba en ella y sea ella todo lo que él necesita. No supo en qué momento sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo, solo cayó en cuenta de ello cuando esas lágrimas acariciaron su rostro lentamente y su tibieza se abría paso sobre su piel. Era consciente de que no se sentía triste o dolida, para nada. Sólo había una explicación a todo eso.

— ¿M-Millianna? -la preocupada voz de Sting la trajo a la realidad, viendo como sus orbes celestes la observaban con detenimiento. -¿Te lastime? -Preguntó y no estaba mintiendo al decir que le aterraba el simple hecho de que su descuido pudiese herirla. Fue descendiendo las embestidas, mas Millianna le sonrió tiernamente, acercando sus manos al rostro del mayor, acariciándole las mejillas.

— No... Solo... Estoy feliz. -dijo en un hilillo de voz que se quebró, acercando el rostro del rubio al suyo para así besarlo con ternura y lentitud, siendo casi un simple roce que movió el interior de ambos con más fuerza que el propio placer. Saborear aquellos labios con cada roce de los suyos confirmó su respuesta y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. -Continua. -pidió ella. Mas Sting la rodeó con sus brazos, casi fundiéndose con ella, como si fuese lo más preciado que tuviese en el mundo mientras le hacía el amor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo y Sting se viniese dentro de Millianna, causando que ambos exhalaran un último gemido y las fuerzas se le fueran con él. Sting salió del interior de Millianna, mas no se alejo de ella. Se recostó junto a su cuerpo para no aplastarla y depositó su cabeza sobre los senos de la joven, escuchando a la perfección los acelerados latidos que ésta resguardaba.

Las manos de Millianna acariciaban los mechones rubios del hombre y su espalda, sintiendo como sus arañazos ya dejaron marca sobre su piel. Sting, por su parte, termino más cansado de lo que esperaba, pero el estar de esa manera con ella, no le hacía caer en cuenta de su estado.

— Creo que me excedí con los arañazos. Lo siento. -Dijo Millianna avergonzada de imaginarse cómo se verán las cicatrices al día siguiente. Pero entonces, él la besó sobre su seno desnudo con ternura, como algo que nunca esperaría recibir de él y fue eso lo cual le había llamando la atención. -¿Sting?

— Dolerá, pero creo que es justo. También te deje marcas y son un bastante notorias. -Rió por lo bajo.

— Pero las mías no me dolerán al día siguiente. –Dijo aún preocupada mientras delineaba uno de los caminos que su uña había dejado sobre la ancha espalda del Eucliffe.

— Pero son las marcas que dicen que te pertenezco. -dijo lo ultimo ocultando su rostro sonrojado entre los senos de la castaña. No siempre decía lo sentía por el orgullo mismo y Millianna lo sabía a la perfección, sorprendiéndose al oírle decir aquello.

— _Me… perteneces._ -susurró Millianna enternecida por aquellas palabras, pero cuando dirigió la vista hacia el muchacho, lo halló completamente dormido. Millianna lo observó dormir, apreciando su rostro pasivo mientras descansaba. Ella deseaba congelar el tiempo y vivir a base de él. Y quizá lo haga de ahora en adelante, porque sabía que las cosas cambiarían.

Porque después de todo, incluso él podía ser suave y tierno como un gatito.

Sus manos buscaron la sabana que quedó casi olvidada en el suelo e intentando no despertar a Sting, colocó la sabana sobre ambos y se abrazo al Eucliffe, saboreando su cuerpo con el suyo propio, acariciando la espalda del hombre con ternura.

_"Si... Suave, como un gatito..."_

**.**

**Notas finales:**

¿Terminaron de vomitar arcoíris? Yo lo sigo haciendo *0* jaja ¡Adoro esta pareja! Y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver que no había ninguna historia referente a la misma. Aún me sorprende que ésta historia haya salido por la inspiración que una sola imagen me causó :D

— Si les gustó, dejen sus comentarios :D

— Si no… ¡Déjenlos igual, no sean tacaños! D:

Ja nee!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


End file.
